second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereign Citizen's Alliance
The Sovereign Citizens Alliance was an American White Nationalist terrorist organisation and former unrecognized proto-state that followed a fundamentalist, Christian doctrine. The SCA gained global prominence during the Revolutions of 2027 when it drove the state government forces out of key cities in the southern United States followed by its capture of Mobile, Alabama and the subsequent Birmingham Massacre. The SCA received notoriety for its violence against non-white ethnic enclaves, non-Protestants, and women. It carried out executions against soldiers and civilians, including journalists and political activists, and destroyed centers of non-white heritage. Their reign of terror was gruesome, albeit brief when state and local forces, backed by the United States military, and in some cases, armed groups of civilians opposed to the SCA retook control. The organization's leadership were held responsible for numerous war crimes committed such as treason, and crimes against humanity by the United States government. Some of whom, were given life imprisonment without parole, while most were executed for treason. The SCA was the result of the Congress of Sovereign Citizens in 2026, in which several of the White Nationalist, Alt-Right, and neo-fascist groups that had been rising in the US declared the creation of a single organization and military leadership. The group proclaimed the restoration of the "American Republic" and began referring to itself as the Sovereign Citizens Alliance or the SCA in January 2027. Its adoption of the name Sovereign Citizens Alliance stems from an Alt-Right community that rejected Federal Government power over the individual, also known as the "Sovereign Citizen Movement." In the 2010s, this movement was chiefly concerned with gun-rights, however during the 2020s it took on more direct language associated with White Nationalist groups. Purpose and strategy 'Ideology' The SCA was a white nationalist, proto-state and a Christian fundamentalist group. The SCA considered themselves right-wing nationalist group staging a Second American Revolution, although their Neo-Confederate supporters would often refer to their movement as the Third American Revolution. Alt-right or right-wing nationalist groups inside the Republican party argued that the SCA did not represent the principles of American nationalism and were not true conservatives, however few in the Republican Party would claim that they weren't true Christians. The SCA promoted religious violence, and regards Christians who do not agree with its interpretations as apostates or closeted atheists. Officially, the SCA never actually claimed to be a white nationalist organization, but did argue that White Men in the US were being oppressed and under threat of having their cultural identity being destroyed. Despite these claims, the bulk of the SCA's attacks were disproportionately targeted at people of Hispanic, African, Asian, Arab or mixed ancestry. The stated core of the SCA's ideology was traditional American republicanism, and the restoration of state's rights over federal power. The Congress of the Sovereign Citizens, was originally convened in opposition to the emergency population relocation measured passed by the Booker administration which moved several million East Coast urbanites into rural communities, many of whom had remained in those states well past the time they were promised to return home. The result was the passage of progressive policies like comprehensive firearm background checks and increased representation for minority groups. The SCA interpreted this as a conspiracy to cement federal power over the states. The flag of the SCA reflected this as being based on the flag of the US Civil Flag, a banner normally adopted by anti-tax "Sovereign Citizen" groups. History The SCA emerged as a serious threat during the Revolutions of 2027 when its forces successfully captured Montgomery and claimed the formation of the first Sovereign Citizens Republic. The capture of Montgomery emboldened many of their supporters and at the height of the Great Famine the SCA and its affiliates had captured several towns and small cities across Alabama, Mississippi, Georgia, Tennessee, Arkansas, Texas, Missouri, Kentucky, Ohio, and Indiana, clashing with National Guard forces and sustaining their grip on these communities by capturing truck stops and thus controlling the flow of food stuffs to much of their territory. The Booker administration responded by nationalizing the state national guards of the various states where SCA terrorist activity was most predominant, but refused to declare martial law. Booker's public response fueled opposition to the Democrats and the administration by Progressive groups who themselves were becoming emboldened by such a clear enemy to the Republic. While Booker's public response was seen as a half measure, the administration was also ordering covert operations against the SCA that would not become public knowledge until 2042. These operations were extremely effective in breaking the SCA's network of control, however the details of their battle record won't be declassified until 2177. Despite the success of the US Special Forces, the SCA and their affiliates remained a serious public threat well into the year of 2028. Their territory had largely been pushed back to Alabama and Mississippi, but as they fell back the group and their supporters carried out increasingly violent acts of domestic terrorism, including setting fire to whole towns, destroying oil pipelines, and staging public executions of African-Americans, Hispanics, people of mixed race, Muslims, Jewish people, women, homosexuals, and reporters. While the strategic integrity of the SCA was collapsing, the brutality of these acts contributed to a public perception that the Booker administration was not capable of defeating the SCA and is cited by political theorists as an important contributing factor for the Progressive Sweep in the elections of 2028. Shortly after Dylan J. Price took office in 2029, the SCA had largely been pushed back to Mobile and their affiliates had gone underground. One of Price's first acts upon taking office was the deploying of the US Army to Mobile in a seven day assault that ended with the deaths of all remaining members of the SCA. Following the disbandment of the Sovereign Citizen's Alliance, the Price administration declared white supremacist groups and other domestic extremist movements to be a clear and present danger to the national security of the United States. Immediately after the liberation of Mobile, federal raids across the country against similar movements became commonplace and increased powers were given to the FBI to monitor and shut down online groups if they were determined to be a potential security threat. As a result of these acts, most white supremacist and racial extremist movements were forced back underground. The SCA was, and has been, the only attempt by these groups to form a unified political entity during this period.